A Special Day
by x-bon3s-f3tiche-x
Summary: Un jour spécial décrit par une personne spéciale.


**A Special Day**

Mon nom est Ashley Booth. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, je fête mon quinzième anniversaire. Je suis heureuse. Voilà le sentiment que j'éprouve. La joie, le Bonheur. Heureuse de les voir réunis. Tous. Mes parents, mon grand-père, Russ, Parker, Jack et Angela. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont là...

Ma mère est anthropologue judiciaire à l'institut Jefferson. Depuis son adolescence et en raison de son passé, elle a toujours été perçue comme une personne froide, distante et insociable. Mais quand elle m'a raconté son histoire, concernant la disparition de ses parents et l'abandon de son frère; je me souviens avoir pleuré dans ses bras, voulant partager avec elle sa douleur toujours enfui. Depuis ce jour, je la respecte. Parce qu'elle s'est montré courageuse et forte. Parce qu'elle a tout subi sans broncher. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Et je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement , parce qu'à 15 ans, ma mère a vu sa vie basculé; alors qu'à 15 ans, je découvre avec émerveillement et amour ce que la mienne va devenir.

Ma mère n'est ni froide, ni distante et encore moins insociable. Non. Elle est attachante, fragile et intentionnée. Voilà ce qu'elle est.

Mon père est agent du FBI. Contrairement a ma mère, il a eu la chance d'avoir une enfance et une éducation « normale ». Un père. Une mère. Une famille. De l'amour. Malgré tout, tout n'a pas été rose pour lui. En effet, son passé de sniper l'a toujours beaucoup affecté. Toutes ces personnes tuées. Ces personnes innocentes. Des familles entières dont des enfants.

C'est aujourd'hui, un homme sensible qui lutte tous les jours contre le mal et pour la justice, grâce à son métier. C'est également un père. Un père génial. Un père à l'écoute et un père unique. J'aime quand il m'appelle BabyBones, même si je ne suis plus vraiment un bébé. J'aime son côté protecteur dont il m'entoure. Je l'aime tout simplement. Je le considère comme un héros. Un héros qui a sauvé ma mère.

Mon père et ma mère. Un couple, au départ, improbable, et pourtant… Lors de leur rencontre, ils n'étaient que de simples partenaires, ayant un objectif en commun : découvrir la vérité. Pour la justice. Mais mon père est, plus que tout, impliqué dans la foi. Croyant ainsi au paradis, à l'enfer, au destin ; et surtout, surtout, à Dieu. En revanche, ma mère est tout le contraire. Critiquant tout ce qui touche à la religion ou à la psychologie et ne croyant qu'aux valeurs de l'anthropologie et de la science. Alors bien sûr, imaginez-les ensemble ! Dispute, réconciliation, autre dispute… Voilà ce qu'était leur quotidien, il y a plus de dix-huit ans. Mais leurs différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Non. En effet, ma mère était forte pour faire parler les morts ; alors que mon père, pour faire parler les vivants. Malgré tout, enchaînant enquête après enquête, mes parents ont appris à se connaître et surtout à s'apprécier, et sont très vite devenus amis. Une amitié, qui, avec le temps s'est fortifiée en une profonde amitié. Savourant chaque moment passé ensemble, même les plus brefs. Chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Pour la première fois depuis son adolescence, ma mère semblait revivre. Elle avait un partenaire avec qui elle pouvait se confier, parler de son passé, qui prenait soin d'elle et qui la protégeait en toute circonstance. Mon père, lui, avait enfin rencontré une femme différente des autres. Une femme qui ne passait pas son temps à se demander si elle devait porter un petit décolleté noir ou un pull à col roulé ; ou bien qui ne passait pas tout son samedi après-midi à faire du shopping en espérant trouver désespérément la paire de botte aperçue dans le magazine « Mode ». Non. Sa partenaire était une femme avec qui il pouvait parler de tout. Enfin tout, hormis la religion, s'il voulait éviter la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Il aimait son franc-parler, son côté « je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne », la façon dont elle montrait aux inconnus sa supériorité.

Le 25 décembre. Une date que nous attendons tous avec impatience tout au long de l'année. Une date qui nous fait rêver. Une date qui nous évoque « magie » et « joie ». Mais pour moi, cette date signifie quelque chose de plus important : le début d'une longue histoire d'amour.

C'est sous une simple branche de gui que mon père et ma mère se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Un baiser doux, simple et unique. Le 25 décembre 2007. La date qui n'a pas seulement changé leur relation, mais aussi leurs vies.

Et les semaines passèrent les unes après les autres. Les enquêtes également. Or, un soir, tout bascula et le cauchemar arriva. Ma mère était sur une scène d'un karaoké de la ville, chantant « Girl just want to have fun » de Cindy Lauper. Elle s'amusait, se lâchait complètement, surprenant tous ses amis. Mon père, lui, était assis devant la scène, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Et d'après Angéla, il ne pouvait pas être plus en transe qu'il ne l'était déjà :

_« Il avait un de ces sourires débiles. Et puis, tu l'aurais vu avec son briquet… C'était dingue… et sexy ! »_

Jusque là, tout était parfait. Puis, _elle_ est arrivée. _Elle_. Cette dingue qui a tout gâché. Poussée par la jalousie, _elle_ a pointé une arme sur ma mère. Mais mon père était là. Là pour la sauver, quitte à mourir pour elle. Tout s'est passé très vite. Il s'est avancé et s'est mit sur la trajectoire de l'arme, par pur réflexe. Il a alors reçu le balle. En pleine poitrine. Ma mère s'est jeté sur lui et a posé ses mains sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle criait, le suppliait de rester en vie, de ne pas l'abandonner. Parce qu'il lui avait fait la promesse :

_« Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, Bones »_

Alors, il l'a écouté et a tenu sa promesse. Comme toujours. Aujourd'hui, il est encore présent, avec nous. Maman, Parker et moi.

Mon nom est Ashley Booth. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, je fête mon quinzième anniversaire. Je suis heureuse. Voilà le sentiment que j'éprouve. La joie, le Bonheur. Heureuse de les voir réunis. Tous. Mes parents, mon grand-père, Russ, Parker, Jack et Angela. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont là...

Nous étions tous désormais réunis autour de la table. Mes parents amenèrent le gâteau au chocolat, en chantant « Happy birthday to you ». Dessus étaient disposés 15 bougies allumées. Ma mère posa le gâteau sur la table, tout en disant :

_« Bon anniversaire, ma chérie »_

Je lui souris. Je devais maintenant souffler les bougies, mais avant, je voulais faire quelque chose que jamais je n'avais fait à mes anniversaires précédents. Peut-être parce que celui-là était spécial. Je fermai les yeux et fit un vœu. Un vœu qui durant toute mon enfance m'a tenu à cœur. Pour sa beauté. Pour son réalisme. Maintenant, j'avais 15 ans. Je suis grande, assez mature et capable de me débrouiller seule. Mais ce vœu est le seul attachement de mes années passées et la dernière preuve d'amour que je peux offrir à mes parents avant ma vie d'adulte. Ma vraie vie.

_« Je veux que mes parents s'aiment pour la vie. Que rien ne les sépare. Ils le méritent et je le sais. »_

Je rouvrais les yeux. Tous me souriaient. Je soufflais enfin mes bougies. S'en suivirent des applaudissements incessants. L'heure était venue de déballer mes cadeaux. Jack m'offrit un microscope (dernier cri). Angela, elle, m'a offert le téléphone portable dont je lui avais tant parlé. Russ, un ordinateur portable. Max, mon grand-père, le dernier album et des places de concerts au premier rang de mon groupe préféré. Et Parker, un lecteur DVD portable (également).

Bien sûr, tous ces cadeaux me faisaient plaisir ; mais il restait celui de mes parents. Le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu :

_« Une guitare ! Oh mon Dieu ! Merci papa, merci maman ! C'est super, tu as vu Angela ??? »_

Oui, le plus beau cadeau. Depuis toute petite, ma passion était la musique. J'avais, très jeune, appris le piano et la guitare. Et maintenant, j'avais mon propre instrument. A moi. Mon rêve était de créer un groupe de rock avec mes amis. Et le voilà possible. Grâce à mes parents. Il fallait que moi aussi je les remercie, pour tout. C'est à ce moment que je me suis souvenue ce que m'avait raconté mon père. Lui et ma mère avaient partagé un moment unique, un soir, après une enquête. Un moment unique, dont ressortais une chanson.

Alors, je pris ma guitare et l'accorda le mieux possible, sous les yeux interrogateurs de mes parents. Puis, je me mis à chanter. Cette chanson, si symbolique pour eux.

_« I've been thinkin' 'bout_

_J'étais en train de penser à_

_All the times you told me_

_Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que,_

_You're so ful of doubt_

_Tu étais tellement pleine de doute_

_You just can't let it be_

_Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre_

_But I know_

_Mais je sais que,_

_If you keep comin' back for more_

_Si tu continues a revenir de plus en plus,_

_Then I'll keep on tryin'_

_Alors je continuerais d'essayer_

_Keep on tryin'_

_Continuerais d'essayer »_

Je continuais ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Puis, la chanson finit, je levai, pour la première fois depuis 4 minutes, les yeux vers mes parents. Ils me regardaient surpris, ému, heureux. Angela, elle, était bouche bée et mon grand-père affichait un sourire. Ma mère me regardait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était reconnaissante. Reconnaissante de ce bonheur que moi, Parker et papa lui a permit de vivre. Elle avait compris. Sans papa, jamais elle n'aurait vécu tout ça. Jamais.

Mon père souriait fièrement. Je lisais dans son regard un :

_« C'est MA fille ! Regardez-là, c'est ma fille ! »_

Oui, il était fier. Fier de moi. Fier de ce je leur avait offert aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire. Jamais je ne regretterai ces moments difficiles et tristes que nous avons vécu au début. Parce que grâce à eux, maintenant, tout est parfait. Je vais continuer ma vie d'adolescente que je suis, avec cette fois, l'espoir de peut-être devenir chanteuse dans un groupe. C'est mon rêve. Mon but.


End file.
